


Run

by Hnotonfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Tears, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Because after all, she shut her lips, and pretend to be happy all the time. That's all that she could do.





	Run

**“I'm happy enough even though I can't have you.”**

  
  


[ https://youtu.be/6z2IYkiEJYk ](https://youtu.be/6z2IYkiEJYk)

  
  
  


Listen to this while reading. It'll make you get in the mood, promise. 

  
  
  


  Heartache is a little bit hard. Well, it's not hard. It's painful. Annoying.  _ Painful.  _

  
  


  But the thing with that was, eventually, we'll grow out of it. We use to say, we won't forget him/her. But you know what? We will. That's life. We'll eventually forget everything that we used to like about that person. 

  
  


  But the thing is, Not everyone knows when will we forget? When will we crawl out alive from the hell hole? When will we be able to  _ finally,  _ let out a sigh of relief and be able to walk the alley without getting hurt, even if we see them everyday? 

  
  


  No one knows when. 

  
  


  No one knows for certain. 

  
  


  All the pain that she felt at this moment. They're all just…  _ too much.  _ And she wished that it would just go away. She wished she didn't need to see him and her. Especially  _ her.  _ Her heart is already breaking little by little. 

  
  


  The thing is, No one actually  _ cares.  _

  
  


  No one cares about how much it hurts. No one realize that her heart is shattering, pieces by pieces while they were laughing, happy, yet the girl who's standing in front of them is dying inside. 

  
  


  She guessed it was her fault. She never actually do anything from the start. She just kept quiet, and loving from afar for 4 years. She thought she'd get him by loving from afar. But she didn't. 

  
  


  She ended up lonely. Crying. And hurting. And no one cares. 

  
  


  So every time she sees her and him, she acted like nothing ever happened. She smiled, nod, laugh, and  _ pretend.  _ That's the thing with her. She pretends a lot. 

  
  


  She thought it'd be best if she just keep quiet and smile. That's all that she's able to do, after all. She concealed her feelings, and act like she used to.  _ The happy girl.  _

 

  But as usual, no one realized that her heart is breaking.

  
  


  So the next time they see her, they won't think twice to look at her face. Because she concealed it well. She's a good actress. After all, she made people  _ happy,  _ while she was hurting and crying alone. She play her part well. 

  
  


  She thought it'll be ok. Even if she's hurting.  Even if she's  _ dying,  _ it'll all be ok. 

  
  


  After all, she's the one who'll pick up everyone's pieces. She's the one who'll be pulling everyone up, while she's drowning. 

  
  


  She'll be crying tears of blood. 

  
  


_   Everyday.  _

  
  


  Because after all, she shut her lips, and pretend to be happy all the time. That's all that she could do.

  
  


  So that night, in her room, all alone, she look up on her room's ceiling, and she closed her eyes and let the foolish school girl's tears stream down her cheeks and whispered out,

  
  


_ “I'm happy enough even though I can't get you.”  _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
